


Package Handling

by LewdCookies



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: AND THERE WAS A FIREFIIIIIIGHT!, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Cyberpunk, Dildos, Erotica, F/M, Fellatio, Friends With Benefits, Lots of spit, Non-sexual Violence, One of My Favorites, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scarification, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Tattoos, Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Voyeurism, dragon dildo, lots of banter, lots of tattoos, sex in a chair, sex on a couch, sex on a sofa, sloppy blow jobs, sloppy oral sex, very vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Brigador and Vector learns the importance of doing proper research after bringing back a suitcase containing some very unexpected goods.





	Package Handling

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.

Another series of gouges were carved into the corner of the wall, showering him with small mortar fragments and dust. He felt a slight sting as a small and sharp piece sliced him on his cheek as it flew past. The rest of the rounds passed by him, supersonic cracks in their wake before impacting against nearby walls or the junk that littered the alleyway behind him. Tracer rounds lit up the shadows briefly as they whizzed past him before burning out. Occasionally some bounced off and disappeared skywards.  
“Vector,” he suddenly said. A distinct British accent to his voice, “Could you be so kind as to remind me whose idea this was again?”  
A loud sight came from the other end of the commlink call.  
“Mine, Brigador. The idea was all mine,” Vector replied somewhat chuffed. The German accent in her voice was faint but present.  
“Just making sure,” he said mirthfully.  
“Yeah, for the hundredth time or so,” retorted Vector, sounding peeved.  
“Feel like trading places then? Next time you shoot and I watch from above.”  
“Yeah right,” There was a loud scoff, “Like you even know how to control my drones.”  
“Well, you could always teach me. A couple of private lessons and I’m sure I’ll be quite the decent drone pilot. Especially when I’ll have you as my teacher.”  
“Mein gott Brigador,” came her incredulous comment which was followed by another loud groan.  
“I’ll be leaving myself in your capable hands teacher so be sure to take your responsibility.”  
There was yet another loud groan on the other end, a noise that slid over almost a gagging sound towards the end, and the elf grinned to himself. He imagined his friend had her face buried in her hands about at point.  
“You’re in the middle of a firefight and you’re _flirty_.”  
“Idle minds wander Vec. Besides, they’re gangers. These wankers can’t hit the broadside of a barn if they so bloody wanted to.”  
Suddenly there was a break in the fusillade of bullets dumped in his direction and Brigador popped out of his cover for a moment to fire a quick burst. The sound of his suppressed FN HAR rifle was like a quiet rasp in comparison to the gangers loud weaponry. To his slight satisfaction he could hear a groan and a loud crash as something fell over.  
“Besides,” he added after ducking back behind his cover again to avoid the returning fire, “We both know you love it.”  
Vector chose not answer that, causing Brigador to quietly chuckle to himself.  
“Speaking of gangers,” she said suddenly, a slight fluster to her voice, “You have two more coming down the alley at your 11 o’clock.”  
“Much obliged Vec. Now how about you find me a way out of his mess you put me into.”  
“Gimme a couple of minutes to check the maps.”  
“Well take your time, it’s not like I’m not going anywhere,” Brigador muttered to himself after the line went dead.

A sudden flurry of tracers whipping past told him the gangers had run their magazines dry once again.   
“Hey Vec,” he said, speaking into the microphone attached to the collar of his shirt, “Is the quad anywhere nearby?”  
“Yeah, it’s hovering steadily to your south, keeping an eye on things like it always does.”  
“Excellent, would you be so kind as to slew the camera my way and patch me through to the feed then will you?”  
“Ah sure Brig, feed is coming up right about now,” she said somewhat absentmindedly, “Still looking for a way out for you.”  
True to her word a window opened on his commlink, the device currently strapped through his wrist, giving him a birds eye view of the alley he was in. The alley and its occupants coloured in white against a background in various shades of black and grey as the drone’s thermal camera observed them. His own position currently marked with a green icon. Looking a bit closer he even noticed that she had tagged him with the words “Limey bastard.” Which caused the elf to chuckle when he saw it. Further up the alley the gangers had all been marked with various red icons. He tapped twice on the screen with a finger and the camera automatically zoomed in, meaning she had given him some control of the drone’s camera as well.  
“Well that’s nice of her,” he remarked amused, “Right, let’s see what those wankers are up to then.”

As it turned out, not much. The small confines of the alley made their various thermal signals meld together into an indistinguishable white blob and he quickly switched the camera over to its normal mode. There were six of them currently, everyone armed with an assortment of light automatic weapons and shotguns. Two of them seemed to have had some brain in between their ears and had found the best piece of solid cover they could find. They were also the ones brandishing their guns in his direction, in case he tried anything. Meanwhile, the other four were busy having an animated discussion about something. But based on their intensive gesturing he figured it was something about him. With a few finger movements, he flicked the camera back to thermal and zoomed out. Panning around he tried to see if more people were showing up or not. In the process he spotted a pair of fresh blood stains near the cluster of gangers, meaning he had at least managed to wound one of them earlier on. But beyond that and various warm parts of the surrounding buildings, all he could see was distant tracers and muzzle flashes. The somewhat distant gunfire not really moving anywhere closer to his current position. But noises could sometimes be deceptive in urban environments, sound had a tendency to bounce around quite a bit in the process. Meanwhile, the gangers continued arguing between each other about what to do about him. Something which suited him fine for the moment.  
“Any luck yet Vec?” he asked the Rigger over the commlink connection. Idly casting an eye on the camera feed and his surroundings in the process.  
“Almost,” came her casual sounding reply.   
In the background he could pick up the pounding beat of the Hardvapour music Vector was usually playing while working. It wasn’t a genre he found all that interesting, then again he added to himself, he had always been a bit old fashioned. Came with the elven heritage he figured.  
“Had to take a dive into a matrix node to find some maps of the area and then combine that with what camera feeds I can find. Which weren’t that many I should add.”  
There was an annoyed grunt.  
“No wonder the gangers like hanging out there, barely any cameras on the outside. At least not that many that are working and there’s barely any surveillance drones for that part. And it’s not even one of the anarchist sections for that part. Brigador heard her shuffle around on her seat, probably stretching her limbs or something.  
“The car is on its way too; it’s heading for a multi-storage garage nearby for a pick up but there’s some heavy traffic due to an accident so it’ll take a while before it gets there.”  
“Oh lovely. The nearest subway station would’ve worked too,” he remarked.  
“Nah, no point,” she replied as a matter of factly, “I checked those first you see. Most nearby stations are already guarded by the gangers. Anything fun happening on your end?”  
He glanced at the feed again.  
“Still debating by the looks of it.”  
“How’s the merch?”  
“A couple of dents and scrapes but nothing major.”

It was remarkable, he thought to himself while glancing at the metal suitcase, how something simple as a snatch and grab could go awry so fast. His partner in crime had picked up some mumblings on the matrix about a gang that had gotten their hands on some unknown merchandise. It went without saying that they were planning to sell it off to the highest bidder. So naturally she thought it had been a capital idea for them to snatch the merchandise and sell it instead. They were between jobs anyway and could’ve needed whatever nuyen they might have gotten from it. But then, mid negotiation, the two sides had suddenly pulled guns on each other. Trust was always in short supply amongst Berlin’s many gangs. He really couldn’t tell which gang had triggered it all. The intense standoff hadn’t lasted for very long. It had been almost inevitable someone’s nerves had gotten the best of them and they had squeezed the trigger. Which lead to the bullets flying in earnest between the two sides. The end result being an ever growing gunfight as more gangers on either side poured into the old industrial complex that had been used as a meeting place. Not to mention, he figured there likely was some old gruff being let out in the process as the battle raged at one part of the Pankow district. The place consisting predominantly of dilapidated factories and run down apartments. He had managed to grab the case with the merchandise in the confusion. But unfortunately he then came across a group of gangers that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now he was now stuck in the middle of the fighting. Dealing with a group that thought he was part of one of the other gangs embroiled in the whole shebang.  
“Incidentally Vec, do you have any idea what’s in this case that everyone is fighting over?”  
“No idea, the thing I heard on the Shadownet was the item is really exotic and a big deal of some kind. But beyond that? No clue.”  
“So theoretically it could be pretty much anything from a pair of Maria Mercurial’s knickers to a copy of a Dunkelzahn’s secret will.”  
“Wait, That exists?” Vector asked incredulously.  
“Hell if I know the truth to be told,” he replied, “Either way, we have no real idea what’s in that thing. Hold on for a second.”  
He stopped and glanced at the camera feed, they were still arguing. Feeling cheeky he pointed the rifle around the corner and shot off a few rounds. Their reaction was instantaneous with the gangers hitting the ground and opening fire in response.  
“Brig, what did you just do?  
“Oh nothing. Just kept them on their toes a little. Anyway, considering the fact we have no real idea what’s in the case how about we make things a bit more interesting. So fancy a wager?”  
“A bet? About the case?”  
“About its contents at least. Whoever wins will have to buy the other one dinner at… What’s that place near club E4 again?”  
“You mean the Vox? Isn’t that place rather expensive?”  
“I guess aimed a bit too high then, what about ASADOR?”  
“The steakhouse?” She was quiet for a moment, “Sure, I’m game. So how are we doing this?”  
Meanwhile in the background the gunfire had died down again.  
“Well that’s simple, we each pick something that we think is inside the case. Then once we crack it open we’ll see who was right in the end.”  
“And if neither of us are right?”  
“Then it’s obviously a draw, and we’ll either pay an equal share of the tab or work something out. I’ll go first, I think the case contains a trashy novel written by that pompous jackass Harlequin.”  
There was a chuckle on the other end from Vector.  
“Come on Brig, be realistic here.”  
“Alright then,” he peeked his rifle around the corner and shot at the gangers once more. Their response was almost instant, “It has plans for an upcoming Messerschmitt-Kawasaki military drone. Satisfied?”  
“Very. I think the case contains prototype Saeder-Krupp cyberware, let’s go with… How big is the that case by the way?”  
Brigador glanced down at it. Meanwhile, he wondered why she didn’t just use the drone camera to take a look at it or something.  
“Oh, I’d say about the average business suitcase, a bit wider perhaps.”  
“Right, a new prototype cyberware hand.”  
“I’m almost disappointed Vec, nothing extravagant like dragon dildo or something?”  
“Oh come on Brig,” she scoffed, “That’s just absurd.”  
“Well, stranger things have happened,” he replied casually.  
“I mean what dragon would even agree to something like that?”  
“Go figure really. Can’t say I know much about them so I can’t give you a real answer to that.”  
“Fair point, does this mean you’ll change your guess?”  
“Of course not, I want to have at least some chance of winning this.”  
“And you say I’m competitive,” Vector remarked slightly amused.  
“That’s because you are Vec. We both know that.”  
There was another scoff from her before the line went dead again.

A few minutes went by, the gangers now having gone back to arguing with each other once more, when Brigador re-opened his link to Vector. Having realized something.  
“I forgot to ask this earlier, has there been any buzz on any of the security nets yet?”  
“Well, there’s been plenty. But nothing about our own little shitstorm. At least not yet as far as I can tell. Seems to be some other major shootout going on elsewhere that is pulling away the rozzers.”  
Brigador chuckled at Vector’s unintentional use of British slang. In response she simply made an annoyed grunt.  
“Any idea if it's affiliated to this?” He then continued. It could never hurt to be extra sure he reasoned. Especially considering that Berlin’s gang politics could be very volatile.  
“Hell if I know, want me to check with Rook?”  
“Don’t bother. But it’ll give me a bit longer before I have to start avoiding police drones and patrols as well.”  
The last thing he wanted to do was to run straight into the long arm of the law, they tended to look disfavorably on Shadowrunners doing their thing. However, it seemed as if the item for sale wasn’t sought after by its original owner. Which he considered a small blessing in this case. Vector hadn’t mentioned anything fitting the description of a highly trained mercenary or security team heading towards his location at high speed. That meant the case in question lacked any tracker or someone had the mind to look for any trackers when they took it in the first place. Which was a relief, as the last thing he wanted right now was to deal with was highly trained and heavily armed professionals. They had a rather frightening tendency to be a lot more accurate in their shooting and far more competent in their tactics than the average gangbanger ever was. Hopefully, it wouldn’t affect their little wager too much he hoped. It had been a while since either of them had eaten an above average meal. Sometimes being a Runner was a bit too indistinguishable from being unemployed.

“Ah scheisse,” came a sudden outburst from Vector in his ear while the elf kept an eye on the gangers through the drone feed. By now they seemed to have formulated some kind of attack plan between each other, two of them disappearing out of sight as they went down another side alley.  
“Vec?” he asked with some concern.  
“Some arschloch beat me at Magicstone again.”  
Brigador sighed.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me here Vec.”  
“Look, I had a really good combo lined up and everything but then he managed to trip up my mana flow. He must’ve been cheating or something.”  
“No, I think it’s more to do with your poker face being absolutely terrible.”  
“Like hell it is.”  
“Trust me on this Vec it’s-.”  
As if on cue the remaining gangers opened fire again and the air was filled with bullets.  
“How about we save this discussion for later at it seems like they have managed to come up with some kind of plan. So I’ll need to make myself scarce. So how about that exit route?”  
“Oh yeah, so just about to your 3 o’clock there should be an open doorway. Can you see it?”  
Brigador tweaked the drone camera a bit to the side and sure enough, there was an open back entrance leading into one of the derelict buildings. Unfortunately, it was also in the direction of the gangers. It was something of an issue, a minor issue, perhaps, but still an issue.  
“I can, yes.”  
“Head into there and down the main corridor, I’ll talk you through the rest of the way.”  
“Right.”

From a pouch on his combat vest Brigador pulled out a smoke grenade. The metal canister marked prominently with a large red stripe alongside some general instructions and warnings in at least three different languages. Hefting the canister in his hand, he glanced at his commlink where the drone camera still dutifully pointed up the alley at the gangers. The multiple muzzle flashes showing up as bright blips on the thermal camera. Meanwhile, he hoped the two flankers were still trying to find a way around him or else things might turn badly very quickly. Even if you were a lousy shot, it was very hard to miss someone up close, even more so with an automatic weapon. He pulled the pin, still holding a tight grip on the spoon, and mentally counted to three before tossing the grenade around the corner. 

The spoon sprung loose with a distinctive metallic pling, the noise most likely lost to the gangers who were still far too busy shooting at him. Over the din of the gunfire heard it bounce once on the asphalt before coming to a stop and going off with a loud hiss. It didn’t take long for the alley to beginning to fill up with a thick cloud of red smoke. In response the gunfire dropped in intensity before quickly petering out and all he could hear further up was scattered curses and expletives as the smoke blanketed the alley. He tagged the location of the door on the feed, to avoid getting lost in the smoke. The marker instantly showing up on the AR screen on his ballistic glasses.  
“You might not want to breathe that,” he remarked mostly to himself as coughing began to get mixed into the cursing. Pressing his assault rifle against his vest, the weapon attaching itself to it with a thunk as the magnets mounted on the vest sensed the rifles presence and activated. After adjusting its position, tilting it so it wasn’t going to hit him in the arms or knees as he moved he grabbed the metal suitcase.  
“Well it’s been fun guys, but I absolutely must be off now. Catch ya later ya wankers.”  
Taking a deep breath just as the smoke began to roll his way he sprinted into the cloud in the direction of the door. A brief burst of gunfire followed in his wake but the shots flew harmlessly down the alleyway. As he left his pursuers behind he could hear more cursing and coughing.  
“Alright Vec, I’m inside the building and heading up the corridor. Where to next?”

Unlike his entrance into the old warehouse where the deal had been held, his entrance into the modest apartment that they two of them shared was anything but quiet. Brigador collapsed with a weary groan into the nearest plush chair he could find. In his wake was an easily trackable trail of items that had been discarded on his way in. An assault rifle resting against a wall, a pair of dusty ballistic glasses left on a table, a loaded combat vest left in an unceremonious pile on the floor. Followed by a utility belt and pistol holster. There was a loud thunk as the metal suitcase held in one of his hands dropped to the floor as he sunk lower into the surprisingly comfortable chair. As the adrenaline was slowly being drained from his system his entire body felt like it was aching from head to toe. Every limb screaming in abject protest at every motion he was trying to make. He weakly scrambled for a bottle of water on a table next to him. But the thing was just slightly out of reach for him. At the same time Vector spun around on her own chair to look at him as he feebly tried to reach for the bottle. The ork leaned back and folded her arms behind her head. One of her eyebrows slowly rising upwards as she took in the spectacle unfolding in front of her. 

After realizing he there was no way for him to reach the bottle without having to put extra effort into the whole operation Brigador’s arm went slack. The limb dangling by the side of the chair as he leant backwards with a muted groan. At this point he felt far too weary to do much of anything other than to languish in his incredibly comfortable chair. Especially considering he had spent the past hour or two running hither and thither across the Pankow district in order to avoid running into anymore gangers. Not to mention at the end when the police had begun to show up as well. He ended up having to dodge two patrol helicopters and several drones as they had begun entering the area in earnest. Meanwhile, Vector seemed to have barely broken a sweat from it all. But then she also had two fans blasting cold air in her direction at all times.  
“You need any help?” She asked.  
“That would be grand yes,” he replied wearily.  
Vector’s regarded him for a while as she gave his sorry state another long look. Then without another word she simply shook her head, he noticed a brief amused smile on her lips, and rose up from her seat.

There were times when he forgot that Vector was rather short for an ork. With her one and a half meters in height she was noticeably shorter than his own modest one point eight meters. Her coal black hair was a short and unkempt affair, with the majority of it being swept to the left. The most striking feature to it being a pair of dark green streaks in a bang that went over her eyes. On the bare scalp on her right side, located just above her pointy ear, was a pair of connection ports for headware. A pair of cables ran to a datajack on her neck. Her eyes, a pair obvious cybernetic implants surrounded by metallic plates, looked at him amused as she approached. The look reflected in the way her dark coloured lips were curved upwards somewhat. Her soft looking lips were framed by a pair of small tusks, the most common trait amongst orks, that extended slightly beyond the cleft of her upper lip. The lower lip was adorned with a pair of ring piercings as well as a metal stud beneath it. That being one of many body art decorations that she had. Those rings were accompanied by another ring in her left nostril, one ring and metal stud on her right eyebrow, a pair of rings in her right ear. As well as a pair of small eyelets in either ear. The various piercings accompanied by a horizontal scar across the bridge of her nose and a pair of scars going over her right cheek. The latter being a remnant of a close call with a pair of cyberclaws, courtesy of a Vory soldier during a run. Otherwise, her skin was spared from any other cuts or marks, unlike his which had their fair share of marks.

However, instead of helping him she walked right past him and headed for the apartments “kitchen” area instead where she pulled open the door to the small fridge there. She leaned forwards as she seemed to rummage through it and if he didn’t know any better she was toying with him. Her position pushing out her firm rear towards him that currently dressed in a pair of low cut black hip huggers. To his slight dismay they seemed almost painted on with how snug they were on her hips. Her pert rear was in turn supported by a pair of slim athletic looking legs. Hours of exercise had given her a surprisingly toned body for someone who pulled double duty as both a Decker and a Rigger. A pair of professions that weren’t exactly known to promote physical activity most of the time. Her reasoning, as she had explained to him at one point, was that she exercised because it let her eat junk food and snacks during the runs. Aside from the hip huggers she wore a worn and oversized tank top. The strap of a black front-tied string bikini top was visible around her neck. With the way she was bent forward, and where he sat, he got a rather pleasant view of the side of her bikini clad breasts through the arm holes. Most of her shoulders were bare, something that helped to show off the intricate set of tattoos she had. Various geometric shapes with an almost ancient Nordic or even Aztec theme to them, that snaked down her neck and over her shoulders and upper torso in black ink. Something that contrasted well with her olive skin. Her rather sturdy looking arms were also adorned with various tattoos as well. A various mish mash of shapes and patterns that didn’t seem to serve any further meaning other than look interesting or exotic. The other major tattoo she had on her was located right underneath her belly button on her pelvis, which was a rather eye catching location.

After digging through the fridge for a couple of minutes, and most likely giving him a bit of a show in the process, she produced a fresh bottle. In a few short steps, she had crossed the short distance to where he was sitting.  
“So you want me to open it for you as well?” she asked, an amused smile on her lips, before handing him the water.  
“No thank you, that won’t be necessary,” he replied, twisting off the cork and rapidly chugging down its contents. After having drained almost half the bottle in one go he sunk back into his chair again with a content sigh.  
“I have to say, all in all that could’ve gone worse,” he remarked as he felt life slowly returning back to his body. He glanced down at the metal suitcase on the floor beside him and then back at up Vector who was still standing in front of him.   
“Well then Vec,” a grin forming on his face as he looked at her, “Any second thoughts about your bet? I mean it’s not too late to change your mind.”  
“Oh. Hell. No,” she replied with a confident grin, “Not changing an inch. And you?”  
Brigador regarded the case thoughtfully for a moment. Considering he had been carrying it a whole lot just recently he should’ve gotten some idea of what might be in it. But really all he could say was light but it wasn’t light enough to be empty. So that would mean there was something in it at least. Not to mention, had it been a honey pot operation he figured they’d known that about now. So far their front door hadn’t been kicked in, or a gas grenade hadn’t landed right between them as precursor to an unwelcome visit. He shook his head.  
“No, got no plans on changing my bet either. So shall we then?”  
To their slight surprise the suitcase did in fact lack any kind of signal beacon or even a tracking chip for that part. The lock itself was also a pretty standard combination of mechanical and digital that didn’t take them too much time to crack open. With almost bated breath they slowly opened the lid.

It was packed in blue form fitting foam, alongside a small depression containing a memory stick.  
It was pink, almost shockingly pink, and made out of some kind of silicone.  
It was roughly 20 centimeters in length and almost as thick as Brigador’s wrist.  
It was definitely non-human in shape and appearance.  
It was most likely draconic in origin based on the scales around the base of it.

There seemed to be a slight pop in the room as the tension in the air as the case opened dissipated and the air kept rushing back in. The two of them said or did nothing for a few moments. Both were staring dumbstruck at the large dildo lying inside the case. One long awkward minute turned into two as the previous events of the day slowly sunk into their minds. The first real reaction came from Brigador who began snickering. It wasn’t long until he was roaring with laughter and tears were streaming down his face. Vector, on the other hand, had initially a very different reaction.   
“Oh goddamnit,” she said and followed by a long and pained groan. Then she launched into a muttered strings of curses in German. Brigador was in the process of saying something. But seeing the pink draconic dong in front of him again pushed him over the edge once more and he broke down laughing. Wasn’t long before Vector’s curses turned into snickers and then full on laughter as the whole situation became too much for her as well.

“Good lord, I feel a bit lightheaded,” Brigador remarked to no one in particular.  
Normalcy had begun establishing itself again now and both of them were trying their best to regain their wits and senses. Vector lay sprawled on the table right next to him while he was back in his chair. Both of them still panting hard from the sudden exertion and feeling drained at the same time.  
“It’s been a while since I had a good laugh like that,” he then continued. Next to him Vector simply grunted in reply and didn’t say much else. Brigador grabbed his water bottle and drained its remaining contents in one go. With some effort he managed to make it to and from the fridge and handed another one to Vector. With a groan she sat up and popped off the cork and began chugging down its contents. Without giving the case as much as a second glance he slammed its lid shut. The elf feeling that if he even glanced at what was inside he might break down laughing again. He shook his head in slight disbelief. All this hullabaloo for a suitcase containing a sex toy. Then again, he added, none of the parties involved presumably knew what was inside that thing anyway. He would’ve almost paid some decent nuyen to see the looks on their faces when they opened. But that could’ve been said about them as well. He made a mental note about checking the suitcase for a camera, just in case this hadn’t been an elaborate prank. Because it did feel like one.

With his head now feeling a lot clearer once more Brigador took a good look at himself. With the adrenaline high slowly draining out of his system, for real this time, he was beginning to become acutely aware of the current state he was in. He was, as far as he could tell, almost coated in head to toe in both dust and grime. His bare arms were coated in a powdery coat of white and grey dust that made his skin look even paler. His t-shirt, worn underneath his combat vest, clung to his body from sweat. And as it was beginning to cool down was feeling increasingly uncomfortable to wear. His short cropped brown hair was a tangled mess of sweat and dust. A rather common side effect from fighting in old industrial sites and old alleyways. Next time he’d remember to wear a helmet or something. Blood spatter stained his shirt and his forearms, but considering it wasn’t any of his blood he wasn’t too concerned. Most of that had been from a ganger that had been a bit too close for comfort and experienced his left hook. He was pretty sure he had broken the fellows nose in the process but hadn’t stayed around to check. Somehow he had managed to get out of the whole ordeal unscathed bar a few superficial nicks on his cheeks and arms. Not to mention the usual post-battle muscle ache that was currently making itself known in force.

Brigador pulled or more accurately in this case, peeled off his shirt. In contrast with Vector his body was far leaner in build, stemming mainly from his elven heritage but also a different training regime that emphasized his natural agility. However, unlike his friend he had a few more scars to show. A myriad of small scars from various bullet wounds or the occasional mark from when a blade had managed to slip through his defenses. Also unlike most elves he had a decent amount of body hair over his chest and arms. This due to his mixed human/elven heritage. As he made his way towards the small apartment bathroom, he began undoing the belt and buttons on his dusty cargo pants.  
“Oh come on Brig, have some decency will you,” Vector said acerbically. She was sitting in front of her computer rig again. Mostly likely trying to figure out what chain of events had transpired that led up to them with a plastic dragon dick in their possession. Or what to do with their ‘prize’.  
“Pfft, like you haven’t seen everything already,” he retorted while walking past her, his pants mostly undone by now and were seemingly holding themselves up through sheer force of will alone. The whole conversation was nothing more than idle banter between them. Both of them had worked together for so long that it had been inevitable that some kind of attraction would’ve developed between them. But they had the clarity enough to keep it professional between each other, in order to not to foul up their partnership. In layman's terms they were ‘Friends with Benefits’. Something that meant the occasional quick fuck when the urge came around.  
“At least remember to throw them in the laundry basket,” she muttered as she returned her attention to the screen.  
“Says the one leaving her knickers around all the time,” came his reply.  
He managed to close the bathroom door before the empty soda can managed to hit him.

Still somewhat damp from his shower and dressed in a fresh pair of slacks, and a t-shirt Brigador was on his way towards the fridge for another drink when he suddenly heard a muffled moan coming from Vector’s chair. He stopped and was about to ask her what was up when he began noticing a number of odd details. She was sunken down in her chair; only the tops of her messy hair was still visible above the headrest. While it wasn’t too uncommon for her to slump down in her seat when she became engrossed in something there was also the fact that her legs were spread wide to the side of the chair. The soles of her feet pointing inwards as they rested on their sides, with her toes curling inwards. Which wasn’t exactly how she usually sat. Her breathing sounded slow and slightly laboured, intermittently the orc let out quiet moans and gasps, the noises slightly muffled as if she had something in her mouth. Her chair was rocking slowly, and one of her arms were moving slightly as well. It took a couple of seconds for him to connect all the dots, but it was with an amused smile that he stealthily began moving towards her chair. 

Vector was moaning softly while slowly working the pink dragon dildo in and out of her slit, her underwear hanging limply off one foot. The orc was far too focused on what she was doing that she didn’t even notice him hovering behind her chair. Her body visibly trembled as the toy seemed to hit a sensitive spot and with a soft whimper threw her head back against the backrest. She had clenched the hem of the tank top between her teeth, exposing her toned stomach and the large tattoo located on her pubic mound. The string bikini top was partially undone and her free hand gently fondled her bare breast, tweaking and pulling at a pierced nipple between her thumb and index finger. Eliciting a chorus of muffled gasps and moans in the process while her other hand worked the toy. The other nipple making a noticeable bump in the thin cloth of the top. Brigador couldn’t help but to feel amused by the fact that his teammate was now getting herself off with the thing he had almost risked life and limb to get hold of. Of course at the same time, he felt himself growing hard in his boxers. It had been a while since last he remembered. Which seemed to be a sentiment that Vector shared based on what she was currently doing in her seat. Why she didn’t just join him the shower he didn’t quite get, it wasn’t like they hadn’t done it there before. Granted their excuse for a shower cubicle wasn’t most comfortable place for two people going at it but at least the anti-slip floor made the risks of accidents minimal. Now the walls on the other hand… 

His train of thought was derailed as Vector let go of the tanktop and moaned deeply as her body began to tense up as she crept closer towards a climax. The hand that had been fondling her breast went down to between her legs as she grasped the toy in both hands. Her motions with the toy now began increasing in speed and before long she was quite eagerly fucking herself with it while panting heavily. Brigador shifted slightly where he stood, the erection in his underwear was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Her head pressed into the chair’s backrest as her back arch, which made her breast jut out. His could feel his hand twitch but he resisted the urge to squeeze them. He figured she’d punch him if he tried anything at that point. The scent of arousal hung in the air and beneath the ork’s laboured breathing he could hear the sounds of the toy as it hammered her sex. Even if he hadn’t stepped out earlier, he wondered how she was going to explain the smell. Her olive skin glistened slightly in the sharp light from the roof mounted LED lights from the faint sheen of perspiration from the exertion. Her legs rose up from the floor as she leaned as far back in her chair as it allowed, inadvertently giving him an even better view of what she was doing. Brigador swallowed quietly to moisturize his parched mouth as he watched her getting close and closer to a climax.

The whole thing unravelled itself rather quickly before him. The first obvious signal she made of her orgasm was a strained moan before it quickly went silent as her mouth formed a silent O. Holding onto the pink toy buried inside her with both her hands as her hips bucked, her thigh muscles seemingly working overtime. At the same time she began gasping and whimpering, as if she managed to remember to breathe again in the interim. The climax almost seemed to ripple through her whole body as it trembled, her feet bending forward almost to the point of going horizontal as her toes curled inwards to the point he swore the knuckles were turning white. Then with a final gasp it was over as her body went limp as a noodle, her legs dropping back down onto the floor. The toy, now coated with her juices, was slowly extracted from between her legs. Accompanied by her letting out a soft moan before it was rather unceremoniously dropped it on the floor. The thing managing to land on her discarded underwear that she had managed to flick off her foot previously. She lay, or to be more precise, slumped back on her chair. The ork looking spent but rather satisfied at the same time, her hands dangled limply from the chair as her breathing slowly began to stabilize. Brigador stealthily closed the distance between them, walking up right behind her, and leaned against the chair. The slight shift in weight not eliciting any reaction from its occupant. His voice was filled with amusement as he suddenly.  
"I know we've been fucked by jobs before but this is a new one."

Vector’s eyes shot wide open in surprise. Her reaction could be best described as a mix of panicked flailing while at the same time trying to take a swing at him. But with her body still not fully recovered the result turned out very different. The ork, her body slick with sweat, instead flopped rather ungraciously down onto the floor. The only noise she managed to make was a short surprised yelp. Meanwhile Brigador, not having moved an inch in the meantime, barely managed to choke down the laughter as the ork landed butt first on the floor.  
“You’re such an asshole at times,” Vector said annoyed as she rose up on her feet and gave him a sour look. Brigador couldn’t help but to take in her mostly naked form, the way her abdominal muscles flexed as she made her way to the fridge for some water. Not to mention the fact that her butt looked almost better naked. He subtly shifted his position as he felt the erection making itself known again. The elf counting himself lucky that he was still standing behind the chair. So instead he just kept grinning at her, leaning forwards to rest his cheek in the palm of his hand, before speaking. His voice filled with unrestrained mirth.  
“Enjoyed yourself?”  
Vector’s cheeks flushed as she sheepishly looked down at the wet dildo laying on the floor for a moment before asking.  
“Exactly how much of that did you manage to see?”  
“Well, let’s just say the facial expressions that you do while climaxing are as cute as-”  
He neatly dodged an empty water bottle that she sent flying his way out of spite. The look she gave him and the close proximity to the kitchen knives made him hold back any further retorts. Her cheeks were flushed. But that, he figured, was mostly from embarrassment than arousal. Even if the signs were there still. He leveled a curious glance at her, hiding away the erection that refused to die down behind the chair. Internally he admitted it had been awhile since he’d gotten any action and the attractive and nearly bare naked ork in front of him didn’t help that predicament all that much. The tattoo located just on her pubic mound seemed to draw his eyes down towards her crotch, the still blood filled labia lips visible. He detected a slight smirk on her lips, and she seemed to shift her position, showing that he had noticed his wandering eyes and decided to tease him. But instead of perhaps doing something about he decided to play it cool to sate is curiosity about just what he had managed to walk into.  
“So care to explain just how that thing ended up in between your legs?”  
“Well…” she began slowly, drawing out the word as she visibly scrambled to come up with a good explanation, “It was just lying there in the case and I got a bit curious. Then things just sort of…” She made a vague gesture with one of her hands, “Happened after that.”  
Brigador just nodded slowly in response, almost expecting her to continue on but when her lips instead curled up in a mischievous smile he suddenly felt worried.  
“Speaking of enjoying themselves by the way,” the ork said, clearly amused as she leant against the fridge door, ”It sure looks like you did too.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said casually as he could muster, while at the same time subtly adjusting his position.  
“Oh please,” Vector said with a humorous scoff, “Going by the way you’re standing, you’re packing a ballistic missile in your pants.”  
“Guilty as charged.”

Vector chuckled softly and pulled the fridge door open, making a rather obvious show of bending forwards and sticking her butt out in the process. Brigador smiled to himself before quietly walking up behind her. She couldn’t help but to gasp slightly as he buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her towards him, grinding the bulge in his pants against her rear at the same time.   
“Such a little tease,” he breathed into her ear and tugged at one of her ear lobes, “Could’ve asked.”  
The fridge door closed with a thump.  
“But what’s the fun in that?” She said with another soft chuckle, the sound quickly turning into a moan. He pushed her up against the fridge, Vector gasping sharply as her nipples came into contact with the brushed metal exterior, before spinning her around and pressing himself up against her. Their lips coming into contact in a hungry and intense kiss. Her lips tasted an odd mix of sweet and salty, an odd combination of sweat, bodily fluids and candy. He felt her tusks and lip piercings against his own. She pushed back almost instantly, as the pent up sexual needs finally boiled over, their tongues jousting which each other as their hands roamed over each others bodies. He couldn’t help but to gasp into her mouth as he felt one of her hands squeeze the bulge in his pants, eliciting a muffled giggle from her. He retaliated by twisting one of her nipples in his fingers. This mock fight continued between the two as they made out, various pinches and grabs at strategic places eliciting various reactions.

They were gasping for air as they broke away, brief strings of saliva connecting their lips before disappearing. Their faces were flush, his cheeks feeling like hot coals. There was a wild, slightly glazed look in Vector’s eyes. Something he almost knew for sure was reflected in his. He could feel her nipples poking into his chest with how close they were pushed up against each other, she subconsciously ground herself against his knee that was between her legs.  
“So seeing as we both lost the bet, how about we save dinner for later and go straight for the dessert?” he asked with a huskily. To which she gave him a wolfish grin in response.  
“Sure, sounds like a decent compromise.”  
With that she suddenly shoved him backwards, catching him by surprise and he rather awkwardly stumbled backwards into a chair nearby kitchen chair. He was about to say something but stopped as Vector practically tore of her tank top, causing her hair to look even more wild and dishevelled, before tossing it aside. With a swift tug at the knot the string bikini top slipped off her and she was standing completely naked in front of her. The chair creaked slightly as she almost leapt into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in towards him as they kissed hungrily again, the ork pressing her crotch against him. Vector groaned in response as his hands caressed her backside, fingers tracing faint cyberware surgery scars as they caressed her otherwise flawless skin. Pressed up against him in the chair his nostrils were filled with her scents. It was a mix of sweat and arousal and beneath that were motor oil and solder. Those profession related smells that were almost soaked into your skin before and you could never get rid of how much you tried. Like the smell of gun propellant and weapon oil when it came to him. Her breathing was shallow and rapid as she breathed through her nose, their mouths far too preoccupied with other things. 

His hands wandered to her front and he cupped her breasts in his palms, the soft skin feeling almost as smooth as silk in his calloused hands. Vector moaned into his mouth as he gave them a rough squeeze, her crotch pushing against the bulge in his pants at the same time. They broke away with a gasp, catching mouthfuls of air while their hands caressed each other. Vector’s hands wandered over his still shirt clad chest and he gave her breasts one last rough squeeze before they grabbed the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head. He flung the thing in some random direction before his hands returned back to her, fingers moving their way up her muscular thighs and midriff until they found her breasts once more. Vector bit her lower lip and suppressed a moan as he tweaked her sensitive nipples between his calloused fingertips. His lips trailed a series of light kisses and love bites across her neck and collarbone, a tug with his teeth on her earlobe made her jump. The ork grinding herself against the bulge again and he could start to feel her juices soaking into his underwear. But his relentless attack on her upper torso continued unabated. He could feel her hands roam over on his head, fingers dragging through his hair, and over his back. Her hips beginning to gyrate in his lap as his mouth continued to wander downwards, covering every centimeter of skin they travelled across with kisses and light bites. He followed the pattern of the tattoos that covered her shoulders and upper chest as they flowed downwards to the valley between her breasts. 

Vector moaned sharply as he took one of her nipples in between his teeth, giving the nub a firm but gentle tug for a moment before repeating the process with the other one. He wasn’t sure if her nipples could look any more erect, but after repeating the process a couple of times it sure felt like it. Her skin felt hot to the touch as his fingers slid over the curvature of her hips and over her muscular legs and her breathing was shallow gasps of air, the only noise she made was intermittent whimpers and moans. He delivered another series of quick and light kisses on her breasts before his lips wandered downwards, tasting the slightly salty tang of her sweaty skin as he traversed the open plains of her stomach. The muscles in her abdomen flexing beneath his kisses as she breathed. Sliding downwards in his seat, following the direction the tattoo on her mound wanted him to go, he gently tapped her on the inside of her thigh and the ork spread her legs. Her knees resting on the armrests for support as she rose slightly to give him better access. The area around her sex was flush with arousal, the skin a shade darker and glistening with smeared juices. He moved close and she whimpered slightly as she felt his breath brushing against her sensitive area, her blood engorged labia lips beginning to emerge from its folds. Brigador moved closer, grabbing hold of her thighs for support, before beginning to plant kisses up and down her inner thighs. Above him Vector moaned softly and leant forward to grab hold of the chair’s backrest for support as he continued to admonish the insides of her legs with kisses as he moved closer towards her crotch. Beneath his lips he could feel the muscles in her thighs tense up the closer he came, the ork seemingly counting each step he made on the way to their final destination. 

She exhaled sharply as the tip of his tongue briefly came into contact with her lower lips. A noticeable shudder coursing through her whole body, the chair’s fake leather creaking as her grip on the backrest tightened. He swallowed in a vague attempt to moisturize his suddenly parched mouth. Going for a water bottle would’ve been tempting but the only thing that would’ve accomplished was breaking the mood and utterly shattering the tension between them at this moment. He wetted his index finger and brushed it gently against her nethers, the lips slightly parted and showing the bright pink flesh inside. Vector shuddered again and an expletive quickly turned into a moan as the digit continued to circle around the area, with him planting light kisses on her thighs and on her mound in the process. He replaced his index finger with a thumb and with the palm of his hand on her mound began to gently rub her clitoral hood, eliciting a string of moans and gasps from the ork. Her hips bucking slightly against his hand. Brigador continued to kiss seemingly every square centimeter of exposed skin on her thighs in the process. 

She let out a frustrated growl when he suddenly stopped teasing her clit, with a pair of fingers he gently parted her lips a bit further and moved his mouth closer towards her sex. As the tip of his tongue came into contact with the pink flesh the ork let out a long moan and seemed to deflate slightly, leaning against the chair for support as his tongue began flicking and circling over the sensitive area. He juices tasted slightly bitter but he ignored it. In between moans and gasps he heard vocal encouragement to keep going, her voice suddenly rising in pitch as he deviously manages to hit a sensitive spot mid sentence. When his index finger slid inside her velvet canal she let out a slightly uncharacteristic mewling noise and her whole body trembled. For a moment it was as if she was going to collapse on top of him as her legs looked as if they were giving up from the sudden stimuli. But instead she managed to slide down in a more sitting position in front of him, her spread legs dangling on either side of the chair. He couldn’t help but to admire her leg muscles for pulling off the position without too much discomfort as her butt was barely touching his chest for support. He felt one of her hands bury itself in his hair and with a gentle but forceful push guide his head towards her crotch again. Brigador gave her a brief annoyed look upwards before his lips and tongue got to work again, one of his fingers easily slipping inside her well lubricated canal.

One finger became two after a while as they slowly slid in and out of her, all the while the tip of his tongue flicked against her now exposed clit or wrote random nonsense across her folds. By now Vector was leaning backwards, an iron grip around the edges of the armrests as she almost pushed her crotch into his face. He glanced upwards, over the flat expanse of her abdomen and between the valley of her breasts and briefly the two locked eyes. Despite her eyes being cybernetic implants, there was a cloudy, almost distant, look to them. Her whole was flushed by now, the skin coloured a shade darker than normal and there was an almost lopsided grin on her face. Then the contact was broken as she threw her head back and moaned as he reached an extra sensitive spot. He could feel her body beginning to tense up as she crept closer towards another climax, an almost present tremble to her very being at this point as her internal spring coiled tighter and tighter. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to last much longer he slid his fingers deeper inside her, reaching the position where he know where her g-spot was. Slowly curling his fingers, he applied gentle pressure to the area, in response Vector pelvis twitched and she gasped loudly. Then he went in for the killing blow by rubbing his finger tips against it rapidly as he pressed his mouth against her mound, his tongue tip rapidly flicking against the sensitive nub.

Vector came with a loud moan, the sound loud enough that Brigador wondered if the neighbours had heard it or not. But then it felt like the troll pair on the floor above would bring down the house every time went at it so this was probably not as bad. Her velvet canal contracted around the fingers still inside her and he slowly pulled them out of her, causing her to whimper. The muscles in her thighs looked like iron bars as they tensed up and her heels thumped loudly against the sides of the chair. Suddenly her breasts were pushed into his face as she leaned against him and the chair backrest for support. His now idle hands immediately seized upon them and he squeezed and groped them in his palms before leaning and pushing his face in the valley in between them. First covering the area with nibbles and kisses but as he began blowing air between his lips she responded by punching him on the shoulder. An obvious signal that her climax had now blown over. With a hand grabbing hold his hair she gently but firmly pulled him away from her chest. After giving him an annoyed look, which was no mean feat considering her current circumstances.  
“You know I hate it when you do that,” she said annoyed, her speech just slightly slurred. To which he only gave her a goofy grin in response. After a brief exasperated look, she leaned in close for another kiss, this one a much slower affair. Their tongues danced around each other and occasional brief tug by the other one.

Vector, with some effort due to sluggish legs, slid off the chair and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She downed half its contents before offering it to Brigador. Pulling it out of his grasp just as he was reaching for it, all the while smiling amused at him. He gave her a wry smile before managing to catch her off guard a moment later and snatching the bottle out of her hand. She gave him an angry pout for a moment before sinking down on her knees in front of him, scooting closer towards the chair on her knees and spreading his legs. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants, she tugged them and his underwear downwards to his ankles. Brigador lifting himself slightly off his seat to make it easier for her. Exposing his, at this point, slightly flaccid member. A crop of slightly unevenly trimmed pubic hair surrounding it at the base. Vector gave him an amused look at the rough trim job.  
“Did you do this earlier in the shower?” she remarked wryly.  
“Yes,” was his simple reply.  
“Appreciate it,” she continued as her hands caressed the slack member, “I hate it when they tickle my nose. It looks good on you.”  
She gave him a grin.  
“Now if we add some ink to that…”  
“Forget it. No needle is going anywhere near my junk if that’s what you’re suggesting.”  
Vector shrugged slightly.  
“Wasn’t saying we’d give your bratwurst here a tattoo, just something nearby.”  
“Vec, please don’t call it a bratwurst. That sounds all kinds of wrong.”  
The ork cheekily stuck her tongue out at him before leaning in closer and took his member into her mouth, toying with it with her lips for a moment as she pulled at it for a moment. Brigador’s hands hung limp by the side of the chair but they balled into fists as she took it into her mouth. The elf exhaling sharply as he felt the hot wetness of her mouth enveloping it, the presence of her tusks a slight scrape on either side of it.

Under her gentle ministrations his member was quickly becoming hard again, her eyes closed as her head bobbed gently back and forth. Brigador dragged one of his hands through her hair as encouragement. She pulled back briefly, letting the fully erect shaft spring into attention. The average sized member briefly swayed before sagging slightly downwards towards her as gravity took hold of it. Vector scooted closer on her knees, and Brigador handed her a discarded chair pillow which she took and placed underneath her knees, giving him a thankful look at the same time. She rewarded him by grasping the shaft in one and letting the head slip in between her lips, peeling back the foreskin and exposing the purple crown, and slow bobbing her head back and forth. The ork only taking half the shaft into her wet cavern of a mouth. All the while Brigador felt her tusks scraping against the sides of the shaft as she moved. He felt the head poke against her cheek as she moved her head around while she moved, a small bump forming on her cheek whenever she did. Her eyes flitted between open and close as she went through the motions, the glossy look slowly returning to them as she got more and more into it.

She suddenly pulled back and while looking him straight in the eyes let her tongue circle around the purple crown, the elf groaning in response to the stimulation. He could see the sides of her mouth curling upwards for a moment before she wrapped her lips around it lowered her head. This time taking more than half of it into her mouth, leaving a slight sheen of saliva on the member as she pulled back. She repeated the process twice, in the same slow pace as before, the second time she coughed slightly as the tip tapped her in the back of the throat. Letting her tongue circle around the head once again and beginning to bob her head in earnest. Her cheeks visibly caving inwards as she began applying suction and picked up her pace for a moment. By now the head was beginning to glisten from a heavy coat of saliva. 

Giving him another cheeky grin, with his shaft still between her lips, she let go of the shaft with her other hand. Letting it drop to her side while she at the same time pushed herself further down his length. Almost taking its full length into her mouth and down her throat. Vector continued moving at a much faster pace. Her eyes occasionally looking up at him or closed as she focused on her task. She worked her mouth over his shaft at a steady pace, not once using her hands for assistance. He could feel her tongue swirling over the tip and around the shaft itself as it slid in and out of between her black painted lips. Her lipstick slowly beginning to smear itself over the shaft that was quickly becoming slicker and slicker with saliva. The ork shuffled around slightly, placing her hands on her lap as she rose up slightly, her lips still connected to the member as she moved. Then she slid them further and further down until she had almost buried her nose in his pubic hair. As she pulled away she left a wet trail of saliva and black lipstick behind her. The shaft slipped from her mouth for a moment, a long string of spit connecting them for a moment before she scooped it back up without using her hands and resumed her motions. By now she was applying large amounts of saliva to her motions, brief bubbles forming between the seal of her lips and the shaft, and as she pulled back Brigador could clearly see the liberal coating of spit that now coated his shaft. All the while the ork did not spot her methodic head motions, eye looking straight up at him in the same time. Every time the shaft slipped out of her mouth, several thick strings of saliva connected it with her lips. The saliva coating them giving them an almost satin sheen.

Vector picked up the pace again, head bobbing steadily up and down. Sometimes she pushed herself down fast and hard, taking it almost to the base but most of the time was just content with sucking down half its length. His shaft glistening like it was made out of plastic from the liberal coating of saliva. Brigador panted hard and fast from the stimulus and he could feel the tip of her tongue caress the underside of his shaft as she moved forward and then as she teased the crown while pulling away. Her motions picked up more speed, one of her hands now holding the shaft around the base for stability. Whenever she came back up for air, gasping almost theatrically loud, a bridge of saliva and spit connected the two before she dove back in. Sometimes angling her head so she could gather up the ropes of saliva that dangled from his shaft and smear them back onto it. Vector moved her head with an intense purpose, giving him hungry glances upwards between bobs. Her wet mouth creating various slurping and gurgling noises as she worked the shaft. Occasionally twirling her drooling tongue over the purple tip. Bubbles forming on the side of her mouth as she more and more began working over the member in what seemed like a hungry frenzy. Meanwhile, Brigador was exerting all his will not to climax in her mouth and he clenched his fist as he felt her taking him almost down to the base for a moment and he exhaled sharply as she pulled away. He sneakily managed to stretch out a leg beside her, or the ork was simply too busy to notice, feeling his knees object to the sudden motion. His breathing becoming more and more laboured as she worked his member at various paces. The black smears of her lipstick by now having been washed away by her constant drooling and slobbering.

When he suddenly groaned loudly and threw his head back against the headrest she took that as an obvious sign that he was getting close and with final lewd slurp pulled away from the drenched member. Disconnected strands of saliva landed on her breasts, something which she barely took notice off as she rose up on her feet, somewhat unsteadily he couldn’t help but to notice. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand at the same time. But that was probably most likely because of how she had been sitting than anything else. Brigador squirmed slightly on the chair. The feeling of drool running down this stiff length and balls an odd, if not slightly uncomfortable, sensation. It felt a bit like sweat, which he was also feeling running at places, but somewhat stickier and viscous. Vector examined her handiwork for a moment, giving the member another quick tug with her hand. Her breasts dangling slightly tantalizing in front of him as she bent forward. The elf resisting the urge to cup them in his hands. They were going to get busy anyway before long he reckoned. As the ork stood up again she idly wiped her slick fingers on her thighs as if she was wiping something off on her pants. He couldn’t help but to chuckle slightly at her absent minded gesture. The air in the apartment was heavy with the smells of sex and sweat, one of the table fans near the computer console barely offering anything even resembling a cooling breeze. The apartment itself barely having anything worth calling an AC. Both of bodies were sticky, from both sweat and saliva. Vector took a slight step forward and spread her legs, giving him an unprecedented view of her crotch. The lips glistening with her juices and the area a shade darker from arousal. He slid down slightly in the chair, letting him spread his legs wider. Grabbing the base of his member, ignoring the slightly sticky feeling of it, he pointed it upwards towards her sex that hovered over it as the ork shuffled closer.

Vector let of a short moan as the tip of the member parted her labia and slowly pushed inside her. The elf only gasping slightly as he felt her hot and slippery velvet canal engulf his shaft as she sunk lower. His hands went for her slim waist and he could feel her body shudder as his fingers caressed her skin. Brigador tilted his head backwards to look up at Vector, the ork slowly moving up and down in his lap. The elf’s hands caressing the gentle swell of her hips and her back as she did, her own hands resting on his knees for stability. She moved steadily up and down on his shaft, moaning slightly as she did. She pressed her pelvis against his as she took him fully inside her and began to gyrate her hips back and forth, a look of bliss coming onto her face as she closed her eyes and moaned deeply. His hands travelled down to her thighs, feeling the muscles in her legs working as she moved on top of him. The elf barely making any noises, trying his best to hold back the slowly building pressure in his scrotum, a comparison to the ork who moaned and gasped almost constantly. Vector clearly caught up in the moment as she continued to ride him, alternating between bouncing up and down and gyrating her hips around. Brigador’s hands continued to wander over her hips and thighs, sometimes cupping her bouncing breasts and squeezing them roughly. Fingers sharply tweaking her nipples and their piercings. The ork moaning loudly in response and causing her hips to buck. She leaned down to him and their lips met in a ferocious hungry kiss, her hands pawing at his chest as their hips moved against each other. 

Brigador was left initially confused as she suddenly pulled herself of his member, the woman let out an involuntary whimper as his member slid out of her. He gave her an odd look as she walked over to a nearby table, expecting her to grab something from it. But instead she bent forwards and spread her legs to the side. Giving him coy look over her shoulder for a moment as she wiggled her butt at him. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly at her playful as he got up from his seat. Both of them couldn’t help but laugh at the rather awkward sound of sweaty skin pulling itself away from fake leather. Brigador’s legs felt sluggish, the legs having grown stiff from sitting too long and their fucking. Meanwhile, Vector had to choke down further laughter as the elf managed to stumble slightly as he walked. Having forgotten his sweatpants were around his ankles, before managing to step out of them. 

He felt her shudder slightly as one of his hands grabbed her by the midriff as the other one grabbed hold of his member and guided it into her hot silken folds. The ork moaning slightly and leant against the table as he entered her. With a steady grip around her midriff, he steadily began thrusting, the ork saying something under her breath in german as she leaned on her elbows for a moment. Each steady impact of his hips against her sent small ripples up her firm rear and underneath her breasts bounced back and forth. The elf’s rhythm a steady back and forth to keep her on the edge, the ork not doing much other than moaning and pushing against him. Aside from the music still playing at low volume from the computer speakers and the nearby fan, the only other sound in their apartment was the sound of flesh impacting against flesh and the moans and gasps from the ork. Brigador only grunting and gasping intermittently as he felt her contract against his sensitive shaft whenever he bottomed out inside her. She was leaning against the table and panting hard when he suddenly pulled out and turned her around so she was laying on top of the table. Spreading her legs, grabbing hold one of her ankles as he in one swift motion penetrated her and resumed his steady thrusting, the other leg resting against his shoulder. Her eyes were drawn towards the point where the two of them were connected, following the motions of his shaft as it pistoned steadily in and out of her. Sometimes throwing her head back and moaning deeply as he managed to push up against a sensitive spot. He leaned in towards her as they kissed before he trailed a series of kisses down her collarbone and over her breasts, pulling at her nipples with his teeth. 

Almost casually he picked her up, his member still inside her as he did and put her down on her hands and knees on the nearby sofa. With his hands grabbing handfuls of her midriff he thrusted against her, this time picking up more speed with his thrusting. The results almost instantly noticeable as her moans and gasps because louder. Vector resting her head against the sofas backrest, her fingers digging into one of the large cushions. She yelped loudly when the palm of his hand impacted against one of her buttcheeks. The sharp klatch sound seemed to echo inside the apartment. Resting on foot on the sofa Brigador leaned forward, his thrusts becoming stronger briefly as he gained a burst of energy. He breathed gently into her ear, whispering slight encouragements to her before tugging at her earlobe with his teeth. The ork mewling in response, her entire body visibly shuddering and he could see the gooseflesh rippling over her arms. The ork pushed her face into one of the pillows as he slammed his hips against her hard enough to push her forward, her breasts flopping around underneath her. He grabbed a hold of her hair and gently but firmly pulled away from the pillow as he leaned back at the same time. Her back forming a gentle upwards curve. Her breasts bouncing up and down as each powerful impact sent ripples through her whole body. Vector eyes were closed shut as her lips were shaped into an o, a string of various moans coming from her throat. 

Letting her go she collapsed back onto the sofa, muffling another moan into a pillow as he thrusted every harder. The build up between his legs was beginning to reach a peak, but at the same time he was slightly torn between pushing for the finishing line or keep going at it. His breathing was laboured and heavy, and he could feel the muscles in his pelvis and legs aching dully. Flipping Vector over on her back, the ork resting sitting on the sofas armrest, in one fluid motion he grabbed her thighs and pushed her legs apart. He leaned in towards her, the two kissing each other for a moment before he leaned back again and increased his thrusting. Vector tossing her head from side to side as she moaned, her eyes jammed shut and face wrenched into a blissful expression. It wasn’t long before she would reach her peak, if she already hadn’t before. Her hands feebly scrambled for a handhold as she was pushed back and forth and it was mainly due to his grip around her legs that prevented her from falling off. His thrusting was hard and brutal by this point, his shaft seesawing in and out of between her legs. Each impact of their pelvises creating a loud thumping sound, the noise seemingly drowning out every other noise. Including their joint moans and groans, Brigador now too gone to stymie his own volume as he panted and groaned. Her breasts bounced wildly around on her chest, her hands sometimes squeezing them as if trying to get them under control. 

Feeling sorry for her somewhat, the armrest most likely digging into her back he dragged her sideways onto the sofa proper. Pushing her legs towards her, he tapped into the last of his energy reserved and set up a frantic pace, positioning furiously in and out of her. He could barely see the white foam between her legs of her juices frothing from the friction. Brigador covered the skin of her upper torso with kisses and bits, tasting the sweat that covered her body by this point and he could feel the sweat running down his back. Vector’s hands pawed at him, somehow managing to encircle his neck and the elf couldn’t help but to be amazed at her flexibility as she pulled him closer towards her. At the same time pushing her legs towards her upper body to the point, they were almost beside her head. They shared a hot and intensive kiss as he continued to pump his shaft in and out of her. Vector moaning in the back of her throat as she rocked back and forth. They broke away for a moment as he rose back up again, letting her legs free again. Both limbs immediately encircling his midriff, locking him in place as Vector extended her arms towards him. He smiled and chuckled as he leaned towards her, his hips still moving back and forth. Her own hips bucking and moving in response in earnest by this point. Vector wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him tight for another intensive kiss before he launched into another series of kisses and bites on her shoulders and neck. 

When Vector came, she came like a storm. Brigador winced slightly as he felt her fingers dig into his back. Something that probably would leave a mark for a while as her legs held him in place. She moaned at first, the sound shifting in pitch upwards for a moment before shutting off as the air was squeezed out of her lungs. Her hips bucked against him and he could feel her contract around his member. But it was at this point he realized had been so caught up in the moment of it all that he had forgotten to put on a rubber. He wasn’t too sure either if they had any pills in the medical cabinet. So instead he put up on an english stiff upper lip and held out against the vice like grip her kegel muscles exerted against his member. Gritting his teeth in the process as the ork rode through her orgasm.

Then as quickly as it had arrived the storm blew over and Vector’s body became limp underneath him and her legs untangled themselves from his midriff and fell down on the floor with a slight thump. She panted hard and fast, her chest heaving up and down as she gathered her wits. He slid out of her, both of them gasping slightly in the process and took a step backwards. The thing still sticking ramrod straight from his crotch and shined with her juices. Vector solved his predicament by sliding off the sofa, slightly unsteadily, and down on her knees in front of him. Giving him a pleased, if not a lopsided smile, she took the hard shaft between her lips. He groaned as she gently sucked on the tip, pumping the shaft with one hand. It didn’t take very long for him to feel his long overdue climax come surging through him. The sensation beginning somewhere in his toes and rushing upwards towards his groin where his scrotum had pulled itself tight towards his body. The sensation hitting him like a sledgehammer as the first spurt of semen shot through the length of his shaft and into her waiting mouth. Brigador grabbing hold of a nearby chair for stability as it felt as if his legs were going to give out underneath him as his member throbbed two more times in rapid succession, the ork swallowing diligently in the process.

The elf sat down exhausted on a chair, panting hard while Vector remained on her knees for a moment, her tongue visibly poking at her cheeks as she cleaned up any last vestiges of semen left. Somewhat unsteadily, his legs refusing to cooperate with him at this point, he rose up from his awkward sitting position and stumbled over to the fridge. To his slightly dismay the only thing left inside to drink was nothing but water, one of them having forgotten to buy sodas or beers previously. But that thought was gone the second he felt the cold water down his throat and he was on the verge of emptying the bottle when he heard a polite ahem behind him. So, with his now limp member swinging between his legs, he went back to the kneeling ork and handed her the bottle. Which she drained almost instantly before speaking.   
“Seems like someone was a bit backed up,” she said with obvious amusement.  
“Says the one almost trying to choke me to death while cumming,” he remarked dryly.  
Any further jabs from Vector was interrupted as there was a sudden chime from her computer. So she rose up on her feet, giving Brigador a nice eye full to his enjoyment, and walked over to the console. She tapped a few buttons and then stood there and stared for a moment.  
“Uh Brig, you might want to come and take a look at this.”  
While giving her an odd look he walked up to where she was standing and looked at the screen. He then looked at Vector confused for a moment.  
“Did you?”  
She just shook her head.  
“Nope.”

It has come to my attention that the two of you have very recently acquired some rather interesting merchandise, to which I’m sure you want to sell off.  
If so, head to this address and ask for a Ms. Kolodny.

With regards,  
Red Countess

P.S. Don’t forget to clean it.


End file.
